


Glimpses

by bjbookcase



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjbookcase/pseuds/bjbookcase
Summary: A series of episode additions done in drabble form.





	1. Season One: Caretaker – His Next Move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2006 VAMB Secret Santa Exchange. Just don’t expect them to stay within the dictates of canon.

Chakotay tuned out the talkative EMH and considered his next move. A lifetime from home. Return stymied by a self-proclaimed caretaker. Both ships damaged. Crew injured or dead. Not a situation he liked.

What he liked even less was his own indecisiveness. The dead included several of  _Voyager’s_  key officers. His Maquis could take control in less time than it took to give the order.

So why did he hesitate?

She’d seen his soul. Seen his struggle. Offered her trust for his. It was a connection . . . a lifeline he couldn’t forego. Not now–

_“Red alert. All hands. . . .”_

Maybe not ever.


	2. Season One: Parallax – No Stupid Questions

“Chief engineer . . .” Torres shook her head. “I keep expecting this to be some twisted dream.”

Chakotay grinned. “Want me to pinch you?”

“Only if you like drinking through a straw. But you have to admit, Janeway’s making a leap of faith not many Starfleet captains would.”

“After seeing the two of you working together? Hell, you even speak the same techno-babble.”

Torres smiled. “I did enjoy working with her.” She grew thoughtful. “If things had happened differently, I wonder if she’d have served under you.”

Chakotay choked on his ale.

Torres thumped him on the back. “I know, stupid question.”


	3. Season Two: Tuvix – Circling the Emptiness

For two weeks he was merged with another; two sets of skills and memories creating one consciousness. It was to say the least . . . disturbing.

Even more disturbing were the repercussions from this incident. His captain sacrificed one being to restore two, and Tuvok feared this rested heavily on her human emotions. It certainly explained her inattention to mission protocols.  _Voyager_  now traveled without her two most senior officers. Morale had plummeted.

Carefully masked, his own morale circled the emptiness created by leaving his friend behind. His only solace: the knowledge he’d left her with one who cherished her even more.


	4. Season Two: Resolutions – Until Spring Comes

Isolated . . . even from each other. Tenuous comrades forced into a Garden of Eden, they are uneasy without familiar lines and limits. Each struggles to find a new path, often moving in the opposite direction from the other.

Yet friendship grows on this fresh ground like sun-ripened tomatoes. Mellow and sweet, it ripens. Soon storms and legends germinate deeper seeds. Possibilities blossom. Their paths are converging.

Only to be blocked by static, voices . . . a return to the status quo.

The seeds remain however; buried deep, waiting for a new spring. Until then, their paths are separate. Touching, crossing, but never merging.


	5. Seasons Three and Four: Scorpion and The Gift – Collective Corollary

Kes sighed. Transformation left her no choice, but the timing hurt. The Borg – Species 8472 debacle had re-emphasized the crew’s isolation. Truly alone, they could count only on themselves.

And no one counted on each other more than the captain and first officer.

She’d sensed the possibilities between these two for some time. Possibilities strained by Janeway’s pact with the Borg–and her decision to keep one onboard.

Seven of Nine. Kes shivered at the dark images she’d touched in that mind. Someday, she feared, this drone could cause an irreparable rift between Janeway and Chakotay.

_Find peace, my friends._


	6. Season Four: Prey – Having Second Thoughts

**Cargo Bay** : Seven stared at the cargo bay doors long after Janeway exited. Once again, she had failed to comprehend the complexities of her new collective. Failed to consider that beings who embraced individuality could still willingly conform to the group mind-set known as Starfleet. Janeway claimed such conformity was necessary for the survival of her crew. Seven found such reasoning flawed.

Starfleet did not hold the well-being of its members above all else. This was an advantage given those whom they encountered. They termed it acting with humanity . . . with diplomacy . . . with compassion.

Seven frowned. “It will be their downfall.”

**Ready Room** : Kathryn dropped her head into her hands and massaged her temples. A child in a woman’s body. . . . “Think of it as raising a teenager.” Isn’t that how the Doctor put it?

Damn, had she and Phoebe been this frustrating . . . this infuriating as teenagers?

“If we were, Mom should have strangled us in our sleep!”

Now there was an idea. It certainly beat the constant arguments and futile resetting of boundaries. Yet, there was this . . .  _child’s_  potential to consider.

Janeway glanced down at the report on her desk.

“Then again, maybe Chakotay was right. I should have spaced her.”


	7. Season Five: Once Upon a Time – Watching Over Her

Naomi was finally asleep, but sleep still eluded the woman sitting beside her. That worried Neelix. He laid a hand on Janeway’s rigid shoulder.

“Naomi is fine, Captain.”

“Is she really, Neelix? She nearly lost her mother today.”

“But she didn’t. And if she had. . . . Loss is something we all eventually face.”

Janeway’s fingers stroked Naomi’s hair. “No child should face it alone.”

“Naomi wouldn’t be alone, Captain. She has over one hundred and fifty people watching over her . . . ready and willing to help her.” He studied Janeway’s profile. “We all do.”

“Except captains.”

He squeezed her shoulder. “Especially captains.”


	8. Season Six: Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy – Emergency Care

Touching his captain’s derriere in his daydreams started the Doctor thinking. Adhering to protocol certainly limited options for an attractive female in the prime of life. Yet Janeway had never requested clearance for intimacy with aliens. Without release, constant sexual frustration–coupled with all her other lousy health habits–was inevitably going to make incidents like her obsession with Ransom seem like a tea party. Something needed to be done.

And he was just the hologram to do it. Perhaps an Emergency Paramour feature added to his ECH proposal?

Great Hippocrates! He was a doctor, not a–

“Sickbay to Engineering. . . .”


	9. Season Six: Memorial – It’s Our Duty

“I’m telling you, Harry, it’s our duty.”

“It’s none of our business, Tom.”

“It is if he’s going to this extreme.”

“What extreme? He made this change long before now.”

“And why is that, do you think?”

“Tom . . .”

“If it were anyone else, I’d think they were trying to put the old zing back in their love life.”

“I repeat, none of our business.”

“Yeah, the big guy’s always been a bit touchy about his love life.”

“Okay then. Captain Proton or–“

“But, Harry, Bathar’s anti-aging elixir really is shoe polish. Chakotay shouldn’t be using it on his head!”


	10. Season Six: Ashes to Ashes – Dinner Talk

_Dinner in the captain’s quarters! Thanks a lot, Ballard!_

Harry grimaced. Why had he told Lyndsay his secret yearning? Now all he yearned for was a quick death.

Which ought to be easy considering the practice he’d had. Not that death saved Lyndsay from a similar invitation.

Okay then, what should they talk about? Talking about the crew might be construed as gossip. Would discussing his job sound like he was fishing for a promotion?

Maybe just nodding and smiling was an option.

Great! Six years working with her and he still couldn’t relax in Janeway’s presence. He was doomed.


	11. Season Seven: Human Error – Conspiracy Cubed

“The disruption in my cortical node does not necessitate abandoning our goal, Doctor.”

“Then you’ll consent to surgery?”

Seven smiled coyly. “Stimulation beyond tolerance is not anticipated for sometime yet.”

The Doctor beamed. “True and your personal physician  _will_  be there.”

“Eh-hemm,” interrupted a third voice. “As requested, I have . . . adapted future away mission assignments.”

“The holoprogram?”

“As chief of security, I will reveal Program Chakotay-N-Seven to the commander at the specified time.”

“Acceptable. Seven years of resistance.” Seven glanced from one man to the other and shook her head. “Applying Borg efficiency could have produced compliance years ago.”


	12. Season Seven: Endgame – Problems of His Own

Chakotay leaned back and raked his hands through his hair. They’d made it home. And in seven years, not seventy. Suddenly, all those choices he’d thought he had forever to consider were demanding resolution. Would he remain on Earth? In Starfleet? Or take a teaching post?

Keeping friends nearby would be nice. But who else did he want to keep close?

Wasn’t that a choice he’d already made?

_Damn that woman!_

“Tuvok to Chakotay. Ready in Holodeck One.”

Damn, the  _mystery_  program. “On my way.”

Oh well. Maybe focusing on someone else’s problems would take his mind off his own.


	13. Season Seven: Endgame – Truly Home

It looked like home. Smelled and tasted like home. The old tire swing traced a lazy arc as voices drifted out from the farmhouse kitchen. It even sounded like home.

Yet not once since  _Voyager_  burst back into the Alpha Quadrant had Kathryn Janeway felt truly home.

Her crew was home, reunited with loved ones. She pumped the swing higher, memories warming the crisp fall air. So why did she still feel homeless?

“Katie . . . someone to see you.”

He stood on the back steps, arms out-stretched, a question on his face.

“Chakotay!”

It took her mere seconds to reach home.


End file.
